


Can't Fight This Feeling

by silkensky



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkensky/pseuds/silkensky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams made him itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in January 2011

Danny Williams made him itch.

Somewhere he couldn't get at it, couldn't quite reach, under his skin, tracing up his spine, curling in his belly. It wasn't something he could pinpoint, or even describe, but it was always there.

Problem was, Steve had never been very good at not scratching an itch.

So the first time he'd met Danny, it probably shouldn't have been a surprise that his first words to the detective -after the guns have been put away- had been about his father's case. Trying to get his back up, put him on edge, maybe make him defensive. See what came out. Scratch that itch a little.

When he'd been young, he'd driven his parents crazy taking apart anything in the house he got his hands on. He couldn't help it. He wanted to see their insides, wanted to see what made them go. When he was thirteen, a few days after the second time he'd broken the refrigerator, his father had taken him out to the garage. Where there had once been piles of boxes was now a beat-up, rusted shell of a car. The hood was open and Steve could see the engine, dull and grimy and full of little parts and big parts and things that looked like they should move. He fell a little bit in love. He and his father had worked on that car for pretty much his entire adolescence, until he joined the Navy after he'd graduated high school.

He'd almost been a little excited when he walked past Danny with his father's red toolbox. Would the detective just let him go? Steve had hoped not. Maybe that was what nudged him to tell the other man he'd come with it, just to see what he would do, see what he would say. Scratch scratch.

Danny's visible exasperation when he explained "No, you didn't come with it, I can see the dust void it left right there on the counter," had burned like fire in his belly, hot and so, so good.

His next target had been the tie, because Steve wasn't a big enough man to let that one go. He'd never even seen a tie growing up unless he ran into the occasional business traveler in a hotel or he had to go to a funeral. Danny didn't fit into either category. Itch itch itch.

He tried to leave with the box again. By this time it was like a compulsion. Less than two minutes in this man's company, and he already couldn't leave him alone. When confronted with something he didn't know, Steve was at it like a kid who had just discovered a strange, technological gizmo: he pressed all the buttons to see what they did.

And that was what he was doing with Danny. Pressing the other man's buttons to see what they did. The look on Danny's face when he told Steve to put the box down or get arrested was pretty gratifying. He'd half expected to be able to see a vein pounding on Danny's temple. Maybe that was why he did it. More likely it was the quiet confidence when Danny retorted that he'd be calling for an ambulance. It didn't really matter. Steve had always had a tendency to leap before looking.

It had been worth it to see the look on Danny's face when he'd called the govenor.

He'd left Danny standing in his garage, arms crossed, a frown firmly fixed on his face while he walked out with a smile and his father's toolbox. Oh, he was going to be back. No way he could let this one go. But a little reconnaissance never hurt when you found yourself in unfamiliar territory, so he decided to poke his nose around HPD a little, see how far along the case was. Maybe check up on one Danny Williams, Detective.

From that moment on, nearly every single sentence he'd spoken to Danny had been carefully selected to scratch at that itch, get under Danny's skin, like the kid who pokes an insect with a stick to see if it will do something interesting. He wanted to see Danny do something interesting.

Danny never failed to deliver.


End file.
